The Bedpost
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Bella's been taking some classes behind Jacobs back. When she finally decides to practice, Jacob comes home early from work and catches her.


Bella and Jacob pairing (yes, yes, another JB oneshot) I just LOVE them together.

Rated M for Sexual Situations and Language.

_**The Bedpost**_

_Disclaimer: All  
>publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their<br>respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the  
>author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or<br>producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I had been taking these classes behind Jacob's back. I knew I should've told him, but I was nervous that he wouldn't like it. Wait—not that he wouldn't _like_ it, but would feel… less manly. You see, I've had this fantasy that involved him tied up with some silk scarves, some edible chocolate, a cock ring and a vibrating ring. After Rose had dragged me to the sex shop for the first time and I stumbled upon a slight bondage/fetish video that had been playing live in the back of the store, I knew that I wanted to try it. I was amazed how the woman had the power to make the man _beg_ to cum. She was actually holding off his orgasm. Rose eventually caught me lusting after the video and told me to buy some things I saw in the video. I left the store with a flushed face, a pulsing clit, and my necessary items. The classes actually came after that. I wasn't into BDSM or anything, but I learned that there were some things I needed to be careful with by tying someone up. The director was kind of creepy. He would do demonstrations on a willing participant. A few times he'd actually ask me if I wanted to volunteer; each time I would decline and wonder why I even took theses classes.

A few weeks before I planned to go through with this, I started to get familiar with the items. So when Jacob was gone at work, I opened up the bag of goodies. The scarves I bought were so soft and silky to the touch. The feel of it sliding against my own hands and arms were giving me chills. The cock ring was something that I never even knew existed. It looked quite small, but Rose assured me that it was supposed to be snug. 'Meant to hold off the males orgasm, thus intensifying the orgasm when it does come', she says, 'Me and Emmett do it all the time', she told me. The vibrating ring I thankfully knew something about. The picture on the logo of the brand was elicit enough. The woman had her head thrown back in pleasure, the vibrating ring on the tip of her finger… her finger on her clit. Was it really that strong? Curiosity hit me as well as some excitement. I opened the package and thanked God it had batteries included. I wouldn't have had the courage to go out her bedroom to find some batteries lying around. I didn't bother locking the door since Jake was at work and began to pull off my clothes. I lay down on the big bed naked. The feel of the cool satin sheets below me made my stomach clench with anticipation. With the jelly looking ring on my finger I squeezed it and was surprised as it came to life. I was genuinely shocked as how much it vibrated. Without any further delay I dragged my finger down my neck to my breasts. My nipples pebbled with excitement, making me moan into the empty air.

"Oh, yess…"

I moved down… down… down… to where I was most excited and let it gently move against my outer lips. A shudder ran through me as it barely touched my clit.

"Oooh, fuck…"

I couldn't take the tease anymore and fully pushed my finger flush against my puffy clit. My hips jerked up. I was drowning in serious pleasure from this. I could just imagine Jake, with this on his finger, sending me into unknown heights of pleasure.

"Fuuuck, Jake… Yes…"

I could feel my cum leak out of me, between my thighs and onto the sheets. I couldn't care less that I had just washed them. All I could feel was this simple little toy taking me to heaven.

"Oh god, ohh god… shit. Oh god Jake. Yes, _yes!" _

My thighs quivered and shook with all my strength as my juices practically flowed out of me. I found myself still moaning slightly from the aftershocks of my orgasm that I didn't hear the bedroom door open. I jerked up to see Jacob; home from work (early I might add) his white t-shirt stained with oil, his jeans very much tented as much as it could. His eyes were wide with lust and his chest was moving rapidly from his breathing.

"Jacob!" I squeaked. "Baby, I didn't know you'd be home so earl—"I was suddenly cut off by Jake who I didn't notice had moved quickly towards me.

"Bella… What's all this?" His eyes were smoldering; his voice husky. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've seen you do."

My eyes shifted and I sat up straighter. The ring on my hand was still vibrating, still wet from my exploration. "I wanted to surprise you." I told him, looking up at him. He smiled at me, and took the ring from my finger. "This little…_thing_ got you off? I mean, I saw you from the door and I never imagined that something so little made you cum like that. Were you fantasizing about me, babe?" His voice was thick and cocky, just like I liked it. I simply nodded. "Well," he said, "Why don't I get acquainted with this?" He pushed me back down the bed and hovered over my lower half. The ring was still vibrating, now in his hand. He squeezed the squishy material and it seemed to have changed the speed as the vibrations seemed a lot louder than before. Jake looked at me with a goofy grin.

"Well if the other speed got you off, I wonder how this speed will do." Before he put it against my skin, he lowered the speed back down. When he finally touched my pussy with it, my body twitched in excitement. He rubbed the ring against my clit slowly, making me moan and whimper. His free hand came up as he pushed two fingers into my heat.

"Oh god, yes." My thighs shook a little from the dual sensations.

"You like that Bella? That feels good to you?" The only answer I gave him was a muffled moan. His fingers seemed to have a mind of its own as it picked up speed, curling up a bit to brush against my g-spot. My eyes widened and my hips jerked up high.

"Ooohh, Jaaakee. Fuck! Oh shit, shiiittt." My head tossed side to side. I couldn't comprehend the feelings going on. I raised myself up on my elbows and watched Jake. The ring was now moving in circular motions while his fingers moved in a 'come hither' motion, sending me into a frenzy.

"Jaaake—Jacob! I think.. I think I'm cumming. Oh fuuuckk." He seemed to take that as encouragement as he squeezed the ring once, upping the vibrating speed. My body convulsed with a mind bending, pleasure wracking orgasm.

"Ahhh Jaakkeee! Fuck, fuck, fuck Jaccoob!" I screamed out. I felt a gush of fluid flow out of me but I couldn't find myself to care. Jacob on the other hand stayed there amazed.

"Holy shit, Bella. Did you—do you know what you just did?" I lazily shook my head, too exhausted after my intense orgasm. '"You just came. Like squirted. Holy fuck that was hot." He collapsed beside me and kissed me. "So what was all this? Not that I minded." After my breathing returned to normal, I sat up against the headboard.

"Okay… You know how I've been out a lot this past month? Well I was actually taking some classes…"

He looked at me confused.

"Well it started out at the sex shop. Rose took me there and I got curious about this video clip they were showing and she convinced me to buy some stuff that was in the video. But you see, the video had to do with, uh, tying the partner up. So the classes were about the safety of tying someone up. So yeah… that's it." I rushed out my explanation, giving him no time to say anything in between. I felt my face red as I waited for a response. When I finally looked up, I saw Jake trying to push down his hard on. "Tying someone up? Bella… What?"

I saw the confusion, but decided to be brave and just show him. "Take off your clothes Jacob. Lay down flat on the bed, spread out." He complied and stretched out. I reached down the side of the bed and brought out the scarves and cock ring. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I took the first scarf, and tied his wrists at the opposite corners of my iron bed post; the same with his ankles. For the first time, he looked vulnerable. This gloriously naked man that I was with, spread out for me like a platter of gold. I took the cock ring out and told him he couldn't be completely hard when I put it on. I didn't ask what he thought about, but his erection seemed to go down. When I grabbed his dick, I rolled it on his flaccid length, all the way down below his balls.

"Uh, Bells? What's this for exactly?"  
>"Well… it kind of holds off your orgasm, making you last longer. Not that you have a problem with that, but Rose explained that it makes you harder and the ending is extremely pleasurable for the both of us."<br>He didn't say anything as I straddled his body, carefully avoiding his already hard cock. I kissed him hard and gently ran my lower half against his, making him moan out. We hadn't even started yet and he was already tugging at his restraints.

"You know babe, this isn't that much fun. I can't touch any part of that delicious body of yours."  
>"Mmm," I moaned, "its okay baby. Cause you don't need to. Just feel me… feel how my body feels wrapped around you." I hopped off the bed. "Hold up babe. I almost forgot something." I raced to the kitchen to where I kept that chocolate. After debating on whether or not to buy it, I just said 'screw it', I'm basically acting out the scene. When I returned Jake was still laying there, his cock hard, leaking, nearly reaching his belly button.<p>

"I thought that you could use some flavor." I said. Before he could respond, I drew some lines and different spots along his cock.  
>"Bella! What-? Is that… chocolate?" I looked up at him through my lashes and grabbed his swollen cock, my tongue lightly tasting the flavor from him. "God, Bella! That feels… so good." I moved my whole mouth down his length, making him moan louder. The chocolate plus Jacobs natural flavor was making me dizzy. My pussy was very much coated in my arousal, making my rub my thighs together. I kept up with the licking; sucking and occasional nipping, making Jake thrust his hips up into my mouth. "Fuck Bella… It's like I want to cum, but I can't. But fuck it feels so damn good." His voice slightly wavered at the end. Once I was sure he was fully clean from all traces of chocolate, I raised myself up again, giving him a wet kiss. Our tongues moved together in a frenzy, nipping each other's lips once in a while. I moved to straddle him better, making his length rub along my pussy. The head of his dick was hitting my clit, making me rock into him harder.<br>"Jake." I breathed out, "Fuck that feels good." His stomach clenched. He really wanted to move his arms and legs, but couldn't. So he did the only thing he could, and that was thrust his hips up slightly. I raised mine and reached between us, holding his cock straight up. Looking into his dark, lust-hooded eyes, I slowly dropped myself onto him. 'Fuck, Rose was right. This made him harder AND bigger.' I could feel the pleasant burn from the stretch.  
>"Oooh, Bellaaa." He groaned. "You look so fucking hot." I rolled my hips against his and he cried out. I felt so fucking powerful then. I started raising my hips and slamming myself down. Our cries were loud and our breathing was hard. I wanted to do something different, so I got off his lap, making him pout. When I turned around, he moaned, seeing me slide onto his dick in reverse cow-girl. The sensations were great from this angle. The head of his dick rubbing against me in ways that had me seeing little stars. I rested my hands in the open space between his open legs, rocking myself harder.<p>

"Fuck Belllaaa! Fuck, fuck yes. Yes." He raised his hips in time with mine going down. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, my legs were burning and my hair was sticking to my forehead.  
>"Oh Jake… Jaake. Fuck your cock feels so good this way. Oh, oh fuck. Jacob! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Fuucckk!" Jacobs moaning and grunting increased, his legs tensing.<br>I stopped for a second, leaning my head down between his legs. I still felt Jake hard inside me so I got off and switched again, riding him slowly. I grabbed the vibrating ring and turned it on the slow setting with a devilish smile. I dragged my finger down his neck to his chest like I had done to myself what seemed like an hour ago. I let my free hand start at his chest as I dragged my nails down past his nipples to his abs. Our bodies were slick with sweat. I lowered myself down to his face, my hips moving slowly, rolling against his. He tried to raise his head to kiss me but I took my tongue and traced his lips, down his chin to his neck, sucking at the skin. The vibrating ring on my other hand slowly, torturously made its way down to where we were connected. I sat up quickly and started bouncing on his cock, catching him by surprise.  
>"Bella! Oh god Bella… yesss. You're fucking killing me."<br>I took the ring and placed it by his balls making him thrust up hard into me.  
>"Jake! Fuckiiing shiiit." I yelled out. I could feel another orgasm creeping up on me, slowly from my hair down my back, down to my toes, making them curl.<br>"JAAAKE!" I screamed, "FUCK! Yes, yes, yes!" I shook and shook for what seemed like hours. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, not in disbelief that I came twice, but that he was still hard. I felt exhausted, but I knew that Jacob needed his release as well. I raised myself up and untied his hands free. The tension left his body, as he relaxed. I had barely untied the scarves at his ankles when I was thrown on the bed with a mischievous Jacob hovering over me. He spread my legs with his, his cock still standing proudly with the cock ring at the base.  
>"You ready baby?" He asked, but before I could answer, he had my legs on his shoulders, my lower half raised up and pressed against his body. He was on his knees, holding me up while he stroked his cock. With my encouraging moans he thrusted into me, hard and fast. My breasts bounced and our bodies smacked together. His chest and arm muscles contracted with the work he put into me.<br>"Fuck baby, you feel good! Oohh Jaaake. Right there, more! Please, please don't stop." I felt the tightening in my stomach again, the tale tell signs of a hardcore orgasm on the way. He slowed his thrusts as he turned me over on my knees, making me grab my pillow. I moved my legs apart but was surprised when he moved them back together. When he pushed back in, I nearly fell apart. With my legs closed he seemed to hit every single crook and angle inside me, making my back arch. "Fuck Bella. You're so tight this way." He thrusted slowly at first, savoring the feeling on his cock. His hands roamed against my ass, rubbing down my back to grab my shoulders. Within minutes he had me screaming for more. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed into me repeatedly, his balls hitting my clit with every thrust. I felt myself climbing and climbing.  
>"God Bella, I'm so fucking cloossee! Come on baby, cum with me... Ohh! Oh, fuuuckk BELLAAA!" Jake yelled out. He pushed my upper body down completely flat, my ass still high. If he was hitting angles before, this was nothing compared to that. I completely shattered on him, squirting on our sheets. My pussy pulsed and throbbed almost to the point of pain.<br>"Jaaakee! Oh god, oh, oh oohh shiiit. I'm cumming Jaaakee!" I felt him cum inside me with more than several spurts, filling me up. He continued to slowly thrust in me, dragging out our orgasms.  
>We finally collapsed against the wet sheets, our bones feeling like jelly.<br>"God, Jake… That was fucking unbelievably amazing." I smiled at his expression, which seemed to be totally blissed out. I got up and carefully removed the cock ring from him, tossing it inside the plastic bag on the floor. I threw myself back beside him and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you Jacob."  
>"I love you too Bells."<p>

We laid there in silence for a few minutes…

"Aren't you glad you asked me to show you what a real honeymoon was?" he asked with a smirk. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I was glad that he could finally joke about that. It had been quite a while since then, now that I thought about it.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Charlie called this morning to say he'd be bringing Will back tonight from fishing." Jake said.  
>"I do miss our little man… but we still have a few hours to kill." I said, trying to convey innocence. Jacob laughed out loud and rolled his body over mine kissing me deeply.<p>

What a fucking great turn out my life came out to be.

-FIN-


End file.
